


my greatest victory was my own defeat.

by ofmurphys



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Study, M/M, idk but this is an underrated ship that deserves more attention, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 05:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12599432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofmurphys/pseuds/ofmurphys





	my greatest victory was my own defeat.

i. _the boy made out of galaxies_. 

He had become so accustomed to the tinge of darkness that had consumed everything around him.

Death. Destruction. Desolation. 

These were concepts that Rolo knew far too well, they caressed every aspect of his life like an old friend. He couldn't recall the last time he felt pure joy; sure he could laugh, smile, and appreciate when things were going well but those were far and few between. It was always keep going and survive, which hadn't left enough time to enjoy anything. His life was now spent looking over his shoulder every couple of minutes and wishing he was given a different lot in life. 

Sometimes he'd lay his head back on his pilot chair and close his eyes and imagine a nicer life on a planet that had far too many similarities to the one he once called home. The home that had been destroyed, that was now nothing more than a speck in the galaxy, that once contained life and now only held the remnants of the destruction. 

He had lost everything. 

Not even the laughter around him could ease the ache in his chest. He wanted more than this life; wanted something to fill the void that had consumed him when the Galra destroyed his planet and took him captive. 

The universe hadn't been very kind to him, or anyone for that matter, but it must've taken pity on him because there in the middle of a sea of darkness laid a beacon of light. It came in the form of a boy who had amber eyes that reflected a similar determination and sadness that Rolo had held within himself. He recognized the pain and loss. Perhaps it was the familiarly of emotions that had pushed him forward to talk to the boy; he wasn't sure what he would say or why but it hadn't seemed to matter much. 

All that seemed to matter was the overwhelming need to make a connection. 

Maybe the loneliness was starting to get to him and he was tried of Nyma and Beezer being his only form of companionship these days. 

It had been so easy, to not only meet him but to talk to him. The words came freely and easily, hours passing without notice, and Rolo couldn't ignore how comfortable he had felt next to another being. 

Somehow Rolo had convinced Nyma to stay on this planet for another few days before they fled again; continuing their life on the run. They never stayed in one place for longer than necessary, just in case anyone sold them out to the Galra, but Rolo needed just a few more days. He wasn't quite ready to let go of how he felt when he was near Matt; like there was still hope and happiness left within him. 

 

ii. _loneliness is a familiar friend_. 

“How long are you going to mope?” Nyma questioned and Rolo made the executive decision to ignore her annoyed tone. 

“I’m not moping.” He assured but the frown on his face, that hadn't vanished in days, wasn't fooling anyone and he knew it. There was no real denying that he had been moping but he wasn't going to admit it to her, it was easier to just deny the claim itself than to explain that he didn't know the answer. He wasn't sure when he'd stop because it was an unfamiliar feeling to be so worked up over something so trivial. It was just a boy; a boy he hardly knew but who had made him smile genuinely for the first time in who knows how long.

He couldn't explain it entirely but Matt had made his life seem brighter, something he hadn't thought was possible anymore. But now, he was gone, somewhere in the universe with no way of contact and Rolo was left with only the memories. So yeah, he was moping and he couldn't quite say when he'd stop but he didn't really care to give Nyma an answer. She could just deal with it. 

“Whatever. Just stay focused on the plan okay?” 

The plan to capture one of lions of Voltron in hopes that it would buy their freedom and clear their criminal record. It was a flimsy plan at best but it was all they had. 

“You could have a little trust in me.” Rolo muttered under his breath.

——

They had landed on a nearby moon and then executed the first step of their plan: sending out a distress signal. Now all they had to do was wait, and while Rolo wasn't sure how long he had originally anticipated for their wait time it had certainly been a lot quicker than he had anticipated. 

Nyma looked over at him and he looked over at her, a silent exchanged hoping that this wouldn't be a waste. He sent a silent wish that for once things would go well and that this ship — that was a work of art — would contain the key to his freedom. 

What happened next, however, had him wondering if the universe was taunting him because while the Paladins of Voltron came out of the ship there was one that caused him to freeze in his spot.

He must be losing his damn mind, it was the only explanation, because the green paladin looked so much like Matt. They both shared the same messy mop of brown hair and the same eyes but the green paladin was too short and too young to be him. 

Did he long to see Matt that much that he hallucinated the similar features onto a different being? He wasn't sure but no matter how many times he closed his eyes and reopened them the face never changed. 

It freaked him out but he couldn't afford to be this shaken up, he had to push it aside and focus. He could worry about his slipping sanity later.

 

iii. _home away from home_.

Running into him again had been an accident, it hadn't been planned, and Rolo felt shaken. It didn't feel real. He wondered if he was conjuring the sight in his mind, similar to when he noticed the green paladin bore too many similarities to Matt. 

“Rolo?” 

It was only Matt's voice speaking his name that tethered him to reality and made him realize that it was real. 

“Matt.” 

He hadn't ever expected that his voice would sound as soft and hopeful as it had in that very moment. 

“I can't believe that it's really you. I didn't think I'd ever see you again.”

It was as if his own thoughts had manifested into Matt's words. 

“I… It's really you.” It hadn't been his most eloquent moment but Rolo didn't care because he was too overjoyed and all he could think was ‘it's him! it's really him’. Which is why his actions were not his own as he rushed forward closing the distance between them and pulled the other into a hug. 

There was something comforting about having Matt in his arms, it felt like coming home; feeling the weight of everything fall off your shoulders because you could relax in a place you felt comfortable. For Rolo he had never felt like he had a home, not since his planet was destroyed, but now? He wondered if you could make a home out of a person. 

It was both comforting and terrifying.


End file.
